I'm a Fool
by Agent Jaid
Summary: Jaina drops by to see Zekk… Will their relationship become something more?


**Author: **Jaid Ziaen  
  


**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Jaina drops by to see Zekk… Will their relationship become something more?

  
**Disclaimer:** The song is "Texas Tornado" and belongs to Tracey Lawrence; Jaina, Jagged, and Zekkie belong to Lucas(lucky him...). And I don't own any of it!! I'm not making any money off of this. I think.    
  
  
  
**************   
  
**I'm a Fool**   
  
  
_You called me up from Amarillo,   
Said you were comin' to town,_   
  
Zekk stared at the comm. unit. Jaina was coming. He blinked - the first movement he'd made in several minutes.   
  
Jaina Solo was coming. She had called him. She was coming. She was coming here.   
  
Jaina.   
  
_I thought I'd like to tell you hello,   
And drive an old friend around,_   
  
Zekk rifled through his things, and pulled out a black jacket that he knew Jaina would like. A slight smile played on his lips as pulled on first the coat, then his shoes and blaster belt.   
  
Pausing at his door, Zekk slid his blaster into its holster and sauntered out to his hover car.   
  
Time to go get my girl, he thought with pride.   
  
_I pulled up to the airport,   
Confident and cool,_   
  
He climbed out of his vehicle and walked over to the hanger that he knew she'd land in.   
  
Leaning against a door jam, he waited for the brandy-eyed minx who had held his heart for years. They had parted on bad terms, but, he knew that her relationship with that… that… **pilot** had ended. And there had been no ring on her left hand when she had commed.   
  
An elegant ship glided into the hanger and settled easily. **Solo Hunter**. It was a small ship – though a bit too spacious for one person. It was brand new too.   
  
Zekk smiled as the ramp lowered. It would be good to see her again   
  
_But when you stepped off that plane,   
I knew I was your fool,_   
  
A short brunette walked down the ramp slowly, scanning the crowd for Zekk, and he lifted his hand self-consciously to his shorn hair.   
  
A little three-year-old, blue-eyed trouble maker had decided he needed a hair cut and had thus proceeded to massacre his hair. Jaina looked around and Zekk felt all of his self-assurance fly off to Hoth(or some equally remote planet it was unlikely to return from).   
  
She was beautiful. Breathtaking. Unreachable. And he'd die for her.   
  
_My little __Texas__ tornado,   
Blowin' me away again,_   
  
Suddenly she spotted him, her eyes widened as she realized he'd cut his hair. A sparkling laugh filled the air and he knew that all coherent thought had been knocked from him.   
  
"Hello, Zekk," she said, almost dancing up to him, her eyes flashing with joy.   
  
He was blown away; she was perfect. And she was here with him.   
  
_I swore it wouldn't happen again,   
But I looked at you and then,_   
  
His mind raced back to when he had last seen her face to face and they had parted ways. He had vowed then and there that she would not break his heart again.   
  
Zekk realized he was foolish to try and place limits on his heart…   
  
_I'm like a tumbleweed,   
In a wild west __Texas__ wind…_   
  
"You're… changed." Jaina finally said softly, lifting one hand as though to touch his hair, then dropping it like it was molten metal.   
  
"Yeah, we all have." Zekk mumbled as he tried to regain his equilibrium – but couldn't.   
  
_You're blowin' me away…   
Again…_   
  
Jaina's grin was instantaneous and mind-blowing as she threw her arms around him and gave him a brief hug, sweeping him back into their innocent relationship before they lost their innocence.   
  
Then it was over.   
  
_You're lyin' with me in Atlanta,   
It's such a beautiful life,_   
  
They both lay on the top of the low, sloping cliff, watching breathlessly as the small, delicate flock of creatures down in the wind-blown grass wandered contentedly.   
  
The day was perfect; a light breeze ruffled their hair and the stalks of abundant grass; the blue sky above them was clear; the twin suns were bright – in short, it was a beautiful day in paradise.   
  
_You play me like a piano,   
I'll always let you get by,_   
  
Zekk watched her face, completely mesmerized by her. She was speaking to him, and he was nodding dumbly – not caring what the question was so long as she was happy. No matter what the cost. Nothing mattered as much as her happiness.   
  
Some portion of his mind told him that this line of thinking was destructive. Zekk knew it too. But, Sith it all, what else was he to do?   
  
She would always get by. And he was helpless to stop her.   
  
_I know I'll go through hell girl,   
When you find someone else,   
But right now I'm in heaven,_   
  
Zekk knew without a doubt that there was no way that this was permanent.   
  
_And I can't help myself,_ he argued weakly. _She's perfect. And she wants **me**._   
  
_It won't last,_ an annoying voice whispered in his ear.   
  
His face fall. "I know," he says aloud, softly.   
  
Jaina's eyes soften, "I'm sorry Zekk. I didn't mean to fall back in love with Jag… It just sort of happened."   
  
_Hell, here I come… _Zekk thought bleakly, smoothing his face into a mask of happiness for her.   
  
_My little __Texas__ tornado,   
Blowin' me away again,_   
  
Zekk watched coldly as Jagged Fel wrapped his arms around his little fiancé and then carried her off into their ship. She had taken his heart and torn it from his chest. And he had let her.   
  
_I swore it wouldn't happen again,   
But I looked at you and then…_   
  
This wasn't the first time she and her fiancé had broken it off, he realized in quiet resignation as he stepped into his flat. This was the third or fourth time at least.   
  
And Zekk was always there for her. And then she always went back to him.   
  
_I'm like a tumbleweed...   
In a wild west __Texas__ wind,_   
  
Zekk lounged at the table, his bottle of Corillean whisky staring at him as several truths slapped him in the face.   
  
One: Jaina would marry Jag.   
  
Two: he would never stop loving her.   
  
_You're blowin' me away,   
Again…_   
  
Zekk sighed and took a long draught from his drink. Jaina. He took another one. Now was not the time to be sober…   
  
_I'm like a tumbleweed,   
In a wild west Texas wind,_   
  
He felt hollow; she would continue to play with his heart and emotions much like a cat will with a ball that fascinates it and he wouldn't stop it. He had heard a term somewhere that described it very accurately, "like a tumbleweed".   
  
Months passed.   
  
_You're blowin' me away,   
Again…_   
  
He loved her. And he knew he wouldn't stop her from doing this. He loved her. He would take everything she would give him.   
  
Zekk stared at the holo of Jaina and Jagged Fel. She was gone. He was a fool.


End file.
